Log entries are recorded for a variety of purposes. For example, computer systems may record log entries for error handling, for auditing purposes, for the collection of statistics, for performance monitoring or the like. Historically, computer systems maintained log entries locally, such as by being stored on a disk local to the computer system. More recently, some computer systems have communicated with third party systems, such as centralized logging services, to record log entries. The third party systems that record log entries are generally remote from the computer system and are accessed via a network, such as the internet.
Although it is of import to consistently record all log entries, the utilization of remote, third party logging services has increased the possibility that issues may arise that may disrupt the recordation of log entries. For example, the network that connects the computer system to the third party logging service may become inoperative or the third party logging service, such as a web server of the third party logging service, may fail such that the computer system is unable to record log entries with the third party logging service.
Some logging services provide failover capabilities. However, these failover capabilities write the log entries only to a failover location. As such, a comprehensive record of the log entries, including both those log entries recorded during normal operation and those log entries recorded during a failover condition, may not be created in an instance in which the third party logging service has experienced a failure.